


Just A Little Taste

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: Jacob convinces Beau to have a little fun in his garage
Relationships: Jacob Black/Beau Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just A Little Taste

“Look at you,” Jacob’s hand was warm against Beau’s cheek and Beau’s face was flushed bright red, he was panting, eyes wide as he stared up at his friend from where he was kneeling on the ground.

_What was he doing?_

Beau felt hot, and a mixture of desire and shame churned in his gut. They were in Jacob’s garage. Anyone could come and find them. What if Quill and Embry decided to stop by? What if Charlie decided to stop by Billy’s instead of going home? What if…?

Beau opened his mouth to bring up his concerns but was stopped by Jacob’s hand covering his mouth.

“You look so good like this,” Jacob continued, taking his hand away from Beau’s mouth and down to his neck, “Like my perfect little pet,”

Beau’s jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he could hear the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Jacob took a step back, his eyes lit up with pride as they trailed up Beau’s body.

“Take off your clothes,” Jacob demands, and Beau’s eyes widen in shock.

He’d only planned to give Jacob a blowjob. Something he had done a few times before…though usually in the privacy of either his bedroom or Jacob’s bedroom.

Beau looked towards the open doorway and then, with hands shaking, began to unbutton his blue, plaid shirt. Jacob made an appreciative noise, and Beau paused, holding his shirt in his hands.

“Keep going,” Jacob licked his lips, and Beau's eyes darted to the doorway before he let the shirt fall from his hands to the floor, “Stand up and take off your pants,”

Beau slowly stood up and Jacob reached out, rubbing the tent in his pants.

“Oh,” Beau let out a soft, breathy moan, and Jacob continued rubbing until Beau let his head fall onto Jacob’s shoulder, “Please,”

“Not yet, beautiful,” Jacob took his hand off Beau’s hard-on, and put it on his chest, pushing him back, “Pants off.”

Beau struggled to take off his pants, remembering too late that he forgot to take off his shoes.

“Those too,” Jacob added, when Beau was down to his briefs, “I want to see all of you,”

It wasn’t that Beau was ashamed. But he’d never been comfortable showing his body to other people. It was part of the reason that Beau had always turned down Jacob’s offer to return the favor when he was down blowing him.

“Come on, honey,” Jacob’s voice was gentle, and the pet name made Beau lightheaded, as he removed his underwear, his hard, shaved cock springing free, “Fuck,”

Beau began to get back on his knees so that he could finally suck Jacob’s dick, but Jacob shook his head.

“Wha…?” Beau was cut off by Jacob getting on his knees.

“Perfect,” Jacob murmured, moistening his lips in anticipation.

“You don’t have to…Ah!” Beau broke off with a moan as Jacob ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, moving in gentle circles, before taking him deeper in his mouth,

Jacob took his time, running his tongue along every vein and every ridge, pulling off every once in a while, to use his hand, before taking him back in his mouth. Beau could only moan and whine, his hand tangling itself in Jacob’s hair.

Jacob seemed determined to make him lose his mind. Jacob hummed around his cock and he gently grazed his teeth against the skin. Beau let out a particularly loud moan, just as Quill walked into the garage.

"Hey, Jake!" Quill called, and Beau's eyes widened, "Oh my god! What are you doing?!"

"It's not what it..." Beau started to move, but Jacob gripped his hips, holding Beau in place as he took Beau deep in his throat and swallowed, "Oh!"

It was too much for Beau and he came with a shuddering cry while Quill watched in shock.

Jacob continued swallowing, keeping every drop from spilling from his lips, then he pulled away.

“Delicious,” Jacob praised, his voice hoarse, and then he licked his lips.

Beau couldn’t speak, his hand had fallen from Jacob’s head onto his shoulder, and his legs were shaking.

Jacob smirked, standing easily, and letting Beau lean against him.

“So, how do you feel, babe?” Jacob questioned, and Beau let out a shaky breath.

“That was…”

“Hot," Quill blurted, reminding them that he was still there, "Oh...sorry, I'm just gonna...."

Quill ran out of the garage, while Beau scrambled to find his clothes, but Jacob just calmly walked over to the doorway.

“I’ll talk to him,” Jacob promised, heading out the door, “You better still be naked when I come back,”

Beau only hesitated for a moment, before dropping his clothes on the floor.


End file.
